dreaminglivefandomcom-20200223-history
Music/SECRET SCARLET
SECRET SCARLET is a duet between Touji Harimiya and Shion Mikekado. It received a CD single release on March 13, 2019. CD Track Listing *Secret Scarlet *FREEDOM (Touji & Shion ver.) *FREEDOM (Shion & Touji ver.) *G'Night☆HONEY (Touji & Shion ver.) *G'Night☆HONEY (Shion & Touji ver.) *Secret Scarlet（instrumental) *FREEDOM（instrumental) *G'Night☆HONEY（instrumental) CD Bonuses *B2 size promotional poster *DREAM!ing Party! 2019 Attendance Lottery Ticket **Date: June 2, 2019 **Lottery: March 12, 2019 (Tuesday) 12:00—March 17, 2019 (Sunday) 23: 59 Lyrics Kanji= 「知りたくないこと」 「知られたくないこと」 「さぁ、今ここで全て、 曝してもらいましょうか」 枯れた花びら口づけをして 真っ赤な命を戻してごらん 青ざめてゆく触れた唇 失われた色無駄なくせに 過去も未来も ない一瞬の 花咲く時、刹那に命光る Secret今秘密は (暴かれる) 永遠より激しく (すべてを) Scarlet真っ赤に燃やせ この瞬間に 誘われるまま手を引かれてく 心の裏まで包み込んで 今がいつまで 続くかなんて 立ち止まればその時命が散る Secretその真実 (隠された) 明かせば壊れる (はかなく) Scarletあとひと押しは どっちが選ぶ なにも見えない闇の中で 時計の針を奪い踊る いつまでも いつまでも一瞬の 密室の中には二人 Secret今秘密は (暴かれる) 永遠より激しく (すべてを) Scarlet真っ赤に燃やせ この瞬間に 誰も知らない秘密ここに曝して さあScarlet情熱で全部燃やし尽くして |-|Romanji= 「Shiritakunai koto」 「Shiraretakunai koto」 「Saa, ima koko de subete, Sarashite moraimashou ka?」 Kareta hanabira kuchizuke wo shite Makka na inochi wo modoshite goran Aozamete yuku fureta kuchibiru Ushinawareta iro muda na kuse ni Kako mo mirai mo Nai isshun no Hanasaku toki, setsuna ni inochi hikaru SECRET ima himitsu wa (Abakareru) Towa yori hageshiku (Subete wo) SCARLET makka ni moyase Kono shunkan ni Sasowareru mama te wo hikareteku Kokoro no ura made tsutsumikonde Ima ga itsumade Tsuzuku ka nante Tachidomareba sono toki inochi ga chiru SECRET sono shinjitsu (Kakusareta) Akaseba kowareru (Hakanaku) SCARLET ato hito oshi wa Docchi ga erabu Nanimo mienai yami no naka de Tokei no hari wo ubai odoru Itsumademo Itsumademo isshun no Misshitsu no naka ni wa futari SECRET ima himitsu wa (Abakareru) Towa yori hageshiku (Subete wo) SCARLET makka ni moyase Kono shunkan ni Dare mo shiranai himitsu koko ni sarashite Saa SCARLET jounetsu de zenbu moyashi tsukushite |-|English= 「Things you do not want to know」 「Things you do not want known」 「Come, shall we expose everything right here, right now?」 I kiss these withered flower petals Trying to make them return to the bright red liveliness. Even though it's futile for this faded color That touched my paling lips But (the flower) blooms in an instant Without past or future Shining with life in just a moment Right now, I will expose my secrets All of them more intense than eternity Let us burn this moment in scarlet As I am being enticed, I'm led by the hand I am enveloped completely Even to the shadows of my heart Just how long will this last? If you stop, at that moment, your life is lost That truth that I concealed If it comes to light, it will break It's ephemeral Just one more push, which will you choose? In the darkness, where nothing can be seen Let's dance and snatch away the hands of time Forever, Forever in this moment In this secret room Just the two of us Right now, I will expose my secrets All of them more intense than eternity Let us burn this moment in scarlet Reveal the secrets that no one knows right here Come, let's burn them all up In scarlet passion Translation: Nikki Category:Music